


Dropping the Soap

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Equipment Room [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Timeline What Timeline, Yaoi, by Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Caroline--"Then why are you walking funny? Did something happen?""Yep." He shoved his other shoe onto his foot and rushed over to the door."Well? What happened?" Blake insisted.Duo grinned at him as he opened the door to leave. "I dropped the soap."





	Dropping the Soap

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sequel to The Equipment Room and The Headmaster's Office but it's not necessary to have read that one first. 
> 
> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo closed the door to his new room and leaned against it, sighing in relief. He hadn't been enrolled a day before the big, bad soccer players had decided he was a prime candidate for their newest target. He shook his head. There was always one in every school ­ only this time it was three and since he was undercover and couldn't afford to break cover this early in the game, he'd had to restrain himself from wiping the floor with the cretins. He was just glad Heero was enrolled at the same school. They'd been separated for nearly three weeks before ending up together at Santino Military Academy. But Heero had been here for a week and a half already. Which meant he'd already been assigned a room ­ a room that Duo wasn't in.  
  
He pushed himself off the door and flung himself onto his unmade bed, wanting more than anything for Heero to be there at the moment, to hold him and take away the skin-crawling feeling those creeps had left him with.  
  
But Heero wasn't there ­ which was probably for the best. He'd had a hard time resisting the urge to jump his lover when they'd been reunited a couple of days before… in the crowded cafeteria. Since then they'd been alone for only a few minutes at a time, only managing to steal a handful of kisses and playful gropes before being interrupted by an untimely roommate or teacher. Had Heero been there at that moment, Duo doubted he could have restrained himself any longer ­ which would have been bad since he could hear his own roommate rattling around on the other side of the room.  
  
He sighed dejectedly. He wanted Heero. They were finally together again, but he still couldn't have him.  
  
"You okay, Duo?" said a voice from the other side of the large desk that served as a partition between the two beds. Duo looked up through his hair to see his roommate, Blake, stick his head over the top of the high desk to look at him.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just peachy," he replied before rolling over to stare at the wall.  
  
"Let me guess. Tío and his cronies decided to give you the old Santino Academy welcome?" Duo could hear a tinge of bitterness in his voice.  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"I still have a scar from my ‘official welcome.'"  
  
Duo rolled over to regard his roommate. "They hurt you?"  
  
"More like I hurt myself. Tío moved just as I took a swing at him. My fist hit the concrete wall behind him. Broke two fingers."  
  
Duo winced. "Ow. Sorry."  
  
"Me too. But I guess they learned that I'd fight back if cornered again. They've not spoken to me since." He cocked his head and gave Duo a look. "Perhaps you should try it. Let them know they can't just mess with you."  
  
Duo hugged his pillow and curled his legs tighter to his body. "I wish," he muttered not loud enough for Blake to hear him, frustrated beyond belief for not being able to defend himself and rubbing at the spot where Tío had grabbed his arm.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing." He uncurled and reached under his bed to grab his shower bucket and towel. "I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?"  
  
"Good idea. Get it in now while they're at soccer practice. Just be careful, okay Duo? Don't let them corner you in there." He smirked, eyes glinting with mischief. "Just watch your back, and whatever you do, don't drop the soap."  
  
Duo just rolled his eyes and waved goodbye over his shoulder as he opened the door and slipped outside.  
  
The communal showers were at the end of the hall. The toilet and urinal stalls were on one side, while a separate, large room with five shower heads lined the other. Duo had never particularly cared for communal bathing. He wasn't ashamed of his body per se, but he didn't really care for anyone to see him sans clothing. Only Heero was allowed to ogle his goodies, but sadly, Heero wasn't there at the moment.  
  
Fortune was smiling upon him as he entered the showers. No one else was around. Feeling some of his tension melt away at seeing the empty room, he stepped up to a spigot and set his shower bucket on the floor, making sure to place his shampoo, conditioner and soap on the little shelf provided above the hot and cold tap handles. He quickly unbraided his hair and shed his clothes, placing them on the bench outside the frosted glass door of the shower room to keep them dry and hung his towel on the hooks on the wall opposite the showerheads, then returned to turn on the water, waiting until it was just the right temperature to step underneath.  
  
Closing his eyes, he stepped into the spray, raising his head so the water could rain down over his face and down his neck. He gasped a little at the sensation as he lifted his hands to slick back his hair. He took secret pleasure in showers ­ real showers. In space and on ships and poorer colonies like L2 where water was a precious commodity, sonic showers were the norm. And even those had been rare enough on L2. But a shower ­ a *real* shower with *real* water ­ he hadn't experienced those until his arrival on Earth. Feeling the water wash over him, cascading down from above, was something he took great pleasure in. He could easily spend hours in the shower as long as the hot water held out.  
  
Duo smirked. His lover often complained that Duo took more pleasure in showering than he did in him. It wasn't true, of course. But oooh… it was a close second.  
  
Reluctantly stepping out of the spray, he wiped at his eyes with one hand while blindly reaching for the soap with the other. Finding the bar with his fingers, he grabbed for it, cursing as it nearly slipped out of his grasp. He blinked to clear his vision before beginning to rub the soap over his torso. He scrubbed vigorously, trying to clean away the crawly feeling those jackasses had left. Jerks. Why there was always at least one in every school, he'd never know. And while he knew he could easily take them all if it came down to a fight, the look in Tío's eyes as he'd raked his gaze over Duo's body still made him feel unclean.  
  
That was one thing he'd never could get about guys like Tío and his friends. They'd rag on him for looking "like a fairy," but they'd always threaten to do to him the same kinds of acts they claimed they "reviled." He sighed. He would never understand homophobes.  
  
Growling in disgust, he shoved the memory of the incident away and scrubbed harder.  
  
A stray puff of air was the only thing that alerted him before a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his body. He yelped in surprise and tried to jump forward, but the iron grip around his waist held him tight. He shifted his stance, prepared to elbow whoever it was in the gut to get away when a familiar chuckle against his ear stopped him. Duo craned his head around to get a glimpse of his "attacker."  
  
"Heero? Jesus, man. You nearly gave me a heart attack," the long-haired boy said, relaxing into his lover's grasp.  
  
"And you scream like a girl," Heero breathed in reply, nuzzling the shell of Duo's ear.  
  
"I do not," Duo muttered, playfully batting Heero away. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
Heero's arms tightened around his lover's waist. "I came to see you. Blake said you were in the shower, so I thought I'd join you."  
  
The American pilot tried to ignore the way his blood had started to surge at Heero's touch and attempted to wiggle free from his grasp. "And as much as I love seeing you, Heero, do you really think this is the right time and place?"  
  
Heero's hand wandered slowly across Duo's stomach to cup his lover's awakening arousal. "I think this is the perfect place," he breathed as Duo gasped and thrust unconsciously against his hand.  
  
"But… but Heero…" Damn it was hard to think with Heero's hand on his cock. "This is a *communal* shower. Anybody could walk in here."  
  
Heero pulled Duo so their bodies were flush against each other and Duo could feel the evidence of Heero's arousal against his backside. "That's what makes it perfect," Heero replied, stroking Duo to full hardness.  
  
The American tired to breathe, tried to think. But the slow grinding of Heero's hips into his ass and the steady ministrations of his lover's hand caused all rational thought to flee his mind. Gone was the thought that anyone could walk in at any moment. Gone was the thought that by getting caught the could jeopardize their mission. All that mattered at that moment was Heero and Heero's touch upon his skin.  
  
He relaxed into Heero's embrace. The Japanese pilot took that as a sign of acquiescence and moved his mouth to Duo's neck, sweeping his lover's long, wet hair out of the way with one hand. Duo tilted his head to give Heero easier access. Heero's hand continued to stroke him ­ long, slow strokes that paused occasionally to allow a rough-padded thumb to rub teasing circles around the head. Duo moaned softly, then gasped as Heero's other hand plucked the forgotten bar of soap out of his hand to drop it back on the shelf, then returned to his body to brush against one pebble hardened nipple. Heero's teeth and tongue found a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear, sending shivers down Duo's spine. He whimpered. He trembled. It had been too damn long since he and Heero had been in a position to… be in this position. Too damn long, and he was ready to come with just a few strokes of Heero's hand.  
  
Not wanting to reach the end so soon, he reluctantly pulled his head away from Heero's mouth and wiggled in his grasp until he was face to face with his Japanese lover. He leaned his forehead against Heero's and smiled. "I've missed this."  
  
"I've missed *you*," Heero replied, bringing one hand up to cup Duo's face.  
  
Duo leaned into the touch. "I'm so glad you're here now."  
  
Heero must have heard something in his voice because he lifted Duo's chin to search his eyes. "Did something happen?"  
  
Duo shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Well, if I'd been allowed to handle it."  
  
"Duo…"  
  
"It's nothing, Heero. Really. Just some of your average run-of-the-mill bullies is all. I could have handled it had they really tried anything."  
  
"Then why are you so rattled?"  
  
"I don't know." He looked away. "I guess… I'm just tired of being picked on. The new guy is always picked on, especially when the new guy looks like me. They got to me a little, and then you weren't there to hold me afterward and tell me you'd kick their asses if they tried anything."  
  
"Duo, if they touch you…"  
  
The long-haired boy chuckled and laid his head on Heero's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You'll kick their asses. But really, I can take care of myself. I just wanted you to tell me that."  
  
Heero lifted Duo's head and leaned in to brush a kiss against his lips. "I'm here now."  
  
Duo grinned. "Yes, you are. And I'm really happy to see you."

Heero smirked and pulled his lover so that their bodies were flush tightly against each other. "So I can tell," he replied, thrusting lightly against Duo. "Let's see what we can do about that, shall we?"  
  
"What, here?" Duo glanced warily at the frosted glass door separating the shower area from the rest of the bathroom. "What if someone comes in?"  
  
"Then we'll have to be quick, won't we?"  
  
"But…" Whatever objections Duo might have been about to voice died as Heero captured his mouth, sweeping his tongue inside to taste his lover. Duo froze for a moment as though still uncertain about the time and place, but then he yielded to the onslaught and began responding in kind. It had been three lonely weeks without Heero, and after this mission was over, who knew when they would be together again? They had to take stolen moments like this whenever they could. But Heero was right. They would have to hurry.  
  
He reached behind him, groping for the soap. Pulling away and laughing as Heero tried to follow his mouth, he quickly soaped them both up until the were slipping and sliding against one another like a pair of slippery eels. They spent a few quick moments rubbing against each other, grinning and teasing the other until they were both panting with need. Heero's hands wandered an invisible trail down Duo's back until they came to the creamy smooth globes of his pert backside. He gripped the rounded flesh hard, causing Duo to moan.  
  
"Heero, please…" the long-haired boy murmured as his lover's hand continued to kneed him.  
  
"Put the soap down and turn around," Heero whispered harshly into his ear.  
  
Duo laughed and pulled away just far enough to look into Heero's eyes. "Blake warned me about this."  
  
Heero looked at him in confusion. "Warned you about what?"  
  
"He told me to watch my back and to be careful not to drop the soap in the shower." Eyes twinkling in mischief, he stepped away from Heero, out of his grasp and into the warm stream of water raining down from above. Giving Heero an impish grin, he stretched out his hand and let the bar of soap slip from his fingers. Flipping his sopping mass of hair over one shoulder, he gave Heero a saucy wink before turning around and bending over to retrieve the soap, giving his companion a tempting view of his ass.  
  
Heero was on him before he could pick up the soapy bar, an animal-like growl emanating from his throat. Duo had just enough time to throw his arms up to brace himself before Heero pressed him against the cold tile wall, partly under the steady stream of hot water. Duo shivered as he felt the water bead upon his back, forming tiny rivulets that ran over his side and down one leg. Heero's hands clutched reflexively on his hips, hard enough to leave bruises, but Duo didn't care. It had been three long weeks without his lover, and now they were alone and wet and naked and Heero wasn't doing anything!  
  
He growled in frustration and tried to push back against his lover. Heero chuckled and held Duo's hips firmly in his unrelenting grasp. He pressed his thumb into the smooth, rounded flesh of Duo's behind and pulled, exposing the tight little entrance already clenching in anticipation. Duo swallowed a scream as Heero leaned forward, rubbing his cock along the crevice.  
  
"You like that?"  
  
"Nngh... Heero..." Duo panted before words deserted him. He could feel the blunt tip of his lover's erection teasing his entrance, stretching him in preparation of what was to come. Duo grunted. What was to "come" indeed. He was going to come if Heero didn't get a fucking move on.  
  
Apparently his blue-eyed lover felt the same. The intense hold Heero had on his hips tightened as he heard his partner's breathing become more ragged. He leaned over Duo's back, one hand loosening its death grip on his hip to snake around the American's body to grasp his arousal, stroking him until Duo was mewling mindlessly against the wall, little white-gold sparks dancing up and down his spine.  
  
"Duo," Heero's voice rasped in his ear, "I need... something. I... don't want to hurt..."  
  
The hazy fog lifted from Duo's mind long enough to allow him to grab his bottle of conditioner from the little shelf. He tossed it over his shoulder to Heero, bemoaning the loss of Heero's hand from his cock when it disappeared. He ground his backside against his lover, indicating his impatience. He heard Heero snap open the lid, then a brief second later felt the cool, slippery liquid being poured generously onto his lower back. He raised up a little to allow the makeshift lubricant to slide down his crevice, coating both himself and Heero.  
  
His lover wasted no time. He positioned himself, then slowly pushed his way into Duo's body, stopping every few moments to allow the long-haired boy to adjust.  
  
Duo bit his lip as Heero entered him. Three weeks was a long time, and without much preparation, there was some pain. But he didn't care. Heero was being careful, and he knew the pain would be gone soon, to be replaced by something deliciously better. He swallowed hard and willed his body to relax, pushing back against his lover in an effort to speed up the process. Heero, however, shifted his grip on his hips to hold him in place. Duo moaned in protest.  
  
"No, Duo. Slow... slow..." Heero panted as he seated himself fully into his smaller lover's body.  
  
The long-haired pilot tossed his head back, knees quaking at the sensation of Heero buried deep inside him, unmoving. He clenched around his lover's cock reflexively, trying to get Heero to move, thrust, do *anything* other than stand still, torturing him.  
  
He heard Heero make a kind of strangling noise in the back of his throat before pulling nearly all the way out of Duo's tight heat and pushing, slowly, back inside.  
  
The American gave a hoarse shout as Heero slowly filled him again. Over and over, the steady repetitive thrusts caused the pain to turn from a dull ache to a slow burn, spreading a searing warmth throughout his body. He panted against the wall, sliding his legs wider apart and tilting his hips ever so slightly so that the next thrust his the spot deep inside that made him see stars. He nearly screamed as Heero hit the mark again, his cries reverberating through the tiled room.  
  
Heero, for his part, was mostly silent. Only the occasional grunt or deep breath reached Duo's ears as he kept up his steady rhythm. Duo gnawed on his bottom lip as he clawed the slick tile wall for a firmer grip in order to give him better leverage.  
  
Heero let go of his hip to wrap his arm around Duo's chest like a steel beam, providing his lover something to hold onto as he thrust back against Heero, silently urging him to move faster.  
  
On any other day, Heero probably wouldn't have given in, preferring to tease and torment his lover until Duo was mindless and incoherent with pleasure. But this was the longest they had been separated since becoming lovers. The need, the urge to be close to each other, even only for these brief, stolen moments, proved to be too much even for the Perfect Soldier. Clutching his lover tightly to his chest, one hand toying with a dusky nipple, the other wandering... lower, he increased his pace, in and out, over and over deep, quick thrusts that shook Duo to the core, causing his legs to tremble so much that the long-haired boy knew he wouldn't have been able keep standing if it hadn't been for Heero's hold on him.  
  
He was close. He could feel it building, low in the pit of his stomach, white-yellow sparks dancing in front of his eyes. He panted, cursed, cried out, wanting that completion and wanting to feel Heero reach his as well. He tensed, feeling the dam ready to break... when Heero abruptly stopped moving and clamped a strong hand over his mouth.  
  
Duo gave a strangled, muffled wail around Heero's hand that was immediately cut off when Heero leaned over to whisper harshly into his ear. "Shhh. We're not alone."  
  
The American immediately went still. Over the sound of the shower, on the other side of the frosted glass door, Duo could hear voices. Three of them from his estimation, laughing and carrying on so loudly, Duo wondered how he had missed them come in. Heero shifted slightly, still buried deep inside him and he had his answer. Heero had a way of making him lose his mind...  
  
The laughing grew louder but Duo couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about. Truth be told, it was rather hard to think with Heero flexing inside of him. Duo silently prayed to whatever gods were listening that the other boys in the bathroom would hurry up and *leave* because if they didn't, they'd have to face Shinigami's wrath for interrupting his and Heero's first time together in weeks.  
  
Heero apparently felt the same way. He slowly withdrew from Duo's body until just the tip of his cock remained inside. Then, with equal slowness, pushed back inside.  
  
"Don't make a sound," he whispered as he repeated the process. "If you cry out, we'll be discovered."  
  
"Same goes... for you," Duo panted breathlessly behind Heero's hand as his lover continued his slow movements.  
  
The boys outside continued to joke and carry on outside, running water in the sink, flushing toilets. Silently Heero pushed Duo forward, crushing him against the wall. The arm that had been holding him across the chest was now lifting his leg, spreading him wide. Heero's other hand was still clamped on his mouth. Duo clenched his eyes shut, tears beginning to leak out the corners as Heero fucked him slowly into the cold tile wall.  
  
He trembled. Heero trembled with him. He bit his lip to keep from crying out behind Heero's hand as his lover hit that spot again. His cock was being rubbed against the tile, not painfully so; on the contrary, if Heero kept his slow movements up, he wouldn't be able to hold back, they'd be discovered and their cover would definitely be in jeopardy.  
  
Fortunately, the gods seemed to be looking out for the lovers. With one final outburst of laughter, they heard the door to the bathroom open and the other boys troop outside.  
  
Heero and Duo both froze for a moment, ears straining for any sound that might indicate someone was still out there.  
  
Heero broke the silence first. "I think they're gone."  
  
Duo shook Heero's hand off his mouth. "I don't care if they are, dammit. Finish it!" He squeezed Heero's cock with his inner muscles. "Please!"  
  
An almost vicious growl was all the warning he got before Heero started moving again, this time hard and fast. Duo cried out, flinging his head back against Heero's shoulder. His Japanese lover lowered his mouth and bit down on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Yes! Oh god... Heero..." Duo knew he wouldn't be able to hold out this time. And he didn't want to. The cool tile against his cock, the warm water on his back and the searing heat of Heero inside of him... it was all too much. With one last, keening cry he bucked against the wall, coating it and his own stomach with his seed. The orgasm caused him to shake almost violently, clamping down on Heero's cock as his lover continued to pound him. Then, with a shout, Heero stiffened behind him. Duo shivered as he felt the culmination of Heero's passion spill deep inside him.  
  
Heero continued to thrust, using short, shallow strokes until he collapsed bonelessly against Duo's trembling back.  
  
How long they stood, still joined, under the steaming water, Duo wasn't sure. Slowly they regained their senses and began breathing normally. Heero gently pulled out, knowing Duo would be raw after such a nearly rough coupling. The American had to be peeled off the tile wall, his legs threatening to give out on him.  
  
Heero hooked one arm under Duo's, holding him upright as he took the washcloth from the little shelf and gently bathed his lover and himself until they were both clean and rosy... and thoroughly pruned.  
  
Duo let out a disappointed sigh as Heero turned off the water, but snuggled in his lover's arms as Heero yanked down the towel Duo had hung on a hook on the non-shower side of the room and began to dry them both.  
  
"Mmm, Heero. Thanks. I needed that," he said drowsily, not wanting to move.  
  
Heero hesitated for a moment before replying. "Me, too."  
  
Duo smiled to himself against Heero's chest, then sighed wistfully. "I don't want to go back to my room. I want to stay with you, in your arms, like this." He squeezed his lover hard, not wanting to let go.  
  
"I don't either. But it's almost time for the dinner bell. We have to get dressed."  
  
Duo sighed again and nodded, letting his arms drop and pulling away. But Heero didn't allow him to get very far before he was yanked back against his lover so Heero could kiss him, long and deep.  
  
Both boys were a little breathless by the time Heero finally let him go. With one last brush of his lips against Duo's forehead, he stepped away, grabbing his own towel off its hook and wrapping it around himself. Duo did the same, staring at his lover wistfully.  
  
"I don't suppose we'll have too many opportunities like this on this mission, will we Heero?" he asked as he opened the shower door, shivering a little as the cooler air from the other side hit his skin.  
  
Heero smirked. "We may get another."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow at his lover as he gathered his clothing from the bench. "You have something in mind?"  
  
"My roommate is going to be gone all weekend..." the Japanese pilot trailed off, leering at his lover.  
  
Duo let out a loud "whoop," dropping his clothes and launching himself into Heero's arms, then winced as the sudden movement caught up with him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Heero asked, setting him gently on the ground. "Did I... hurt you?"  
  
Duo shook his head and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Nah. I'm just sore, but it's a good kind of sore. I'll be fine in a day or so." He grinned. "Definitely by this weekend."  
  
Heero kissed him back, then stepped away to gather his own clothes, handing Duo his again in the process. "Go get dressed, baka. I'll save you a seat in the cafeteria."  
  
"Okay. See ya then, Hee-chan."  
  
Duo slipped out of the bathroom before Heero could rebuke him for the little pet name. He hurried down the hall to his room as fast as he could, trying not to limp. Sitting was going to be a bitch for a while. But it was worth it. It was most definitely worth it.  
  
He shuffled into his room, ignoring his roommate as he pulled clean clothes out of his closet and began to dress.  
  
"Feel better?" Blake asked, glancing up from where he was lying on his bed, reading a book.  
  
"Oh yes. Much." Duo limped over to his dresser to grab some clean socks, hurrying as fast as he could in order to see Heero again as soon as possible.  
  
Blake gave him a funny look. "You okay?"  
  
"Couldn't be better." He had some shoes around here... somewhere.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh huh!" Ah! One found... where was the other?  
  
"Then why are you walking funny? Did something happen?"  
  
"Yep." He shoved his other shoe onto his foot and rushed over to the door.  
  
"Well? What happened?" Blake insisted.  
  
Duo grinned at him as he opened the door to leave. "I dropped the soap."  
  
~owari


End file.
